


Food and Dessert

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n makes some new food for the boys.





	Food and Dessert

“Guys! Food’s ready!” y/n shouted from the kitchen. 

They had a few days off from hunting and y/n decided now was the perfect time to try out some dishes he saw watching a few cooking videos.

The brothers rushed into the kitchen, having to sit through the smell of the food wafting into the library, torturing them with hunger. 

As soon as they got in, they saw the counter was filled with many different dishes. 

But they didn’t recognise any of them.

“What the hell is this?” Dean asked, expecting maybe a burger, or some sort of fatty food he was used to.

“This is just some stuff I’m experimenting with. I saw so many Korean food videos. Dear lord, they look good”, he said, salivating at the sight of his own food.

The brothers were slightly sceptical. 

Sam didn’t mind trying out new food too much, as long as it wasn’t completely fatty. 

Dean on the other hand wanted no part in this.

“Nope. No way. I want my burger and fries. With a side of pie. Now, please!” he demanded, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

Y/n lifted his eyebrow in amusement. 

Dean was such a damn moron sometimes. 

Y/n crossed the kitchen and stopped in front of Dean.

“ ** _Come on, live a little and just try it_** ”, he said, wanting to persuade Dean to have a bit.

When he saw Dean was still determined not to try any, he switched up his method.

“Tell you what, Dean”, he whispered, getting closer to Dean and leaning up to the hunter’s ears.

"You try a bit of this, and I’ll let you try out those new vibrators you’ve been wanting to use on me”, he said, licking the shell of Dean’s ear.

Dean ran to the table as fast as he could and took his seat. 

If eating a bit of food would get him a reward like that, he had no choice but to eat as much as was possible.

Y/n smiled and walked to the counter, proud of himself.

“Ok. So, this is japchae. Basically a load of noodles with vegetables and a bit of meat thrown in. This is cheese buldak”, he said, pointing to a dish with cheese covering it, making it difficult to see anything else. 

But the brothers could see it was a fiery red.

“It’s basically chicken with loads of spice and rice cake, and cheese on top to give it a bit of a cool down. And finally, this is some dakgangjeong. So, just fried chicken in like a sweet sauce thing. This is just for you, baby”, he said, sending a wink to Dean, who smiled at the sweetness of his boyfriend.

The men sat at the table and got to eating. 

Dean instantly forgot about his hesitancy to eat this food. 

It was delicious. 

The noodle dish was amazing. The vegetables and the slight nuttiness of it was perfect. The noodles themselves were strange. A slight elastic rubbery texture, but it was great.

The cheese buldak was as hot as hell, both brothers could attest to that. 

Sam couldn’t stomach it, but Dean and y/n shared a plate, feeding each other food and laughing at the sauce that got all over their faces, while Sam smiled at the cute couple.

Finally, the fried chicken was amazing. 

The brothers were used to fried chicken, but the sauce completely changed the flavour. 

It was one of the best things Dean had tasted.

Once they were finished, they went to their rooms, Sam having to put his earphones in so as to block out the sounds of moans and screams coming from the room next to his, knowing his brother and y/n would have a wild night.

He only hoped they’d be done fairly quickly for once so he could get some sleep. 

Unfortunately, Sam didn’t get any sleep all night.


End file.
